


Strangers on a Train

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Outer Space, Pining, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek and Theo are on a train when they meet someone unexpected, and their lives get a little more interesting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 11
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I wanted to write some Therek and the dare command for the sprint bot on discord gave me: "Have your characters meet someone very important on a train." And Tara said The Doctor and it kind of spiraled. But it was fun!
> 
> Also, for Day 7 of Fandom AU Fest, and the Crossover space for Teen Wolf Bingo.

Derek winces as the sound of cries fill the air. It’s the fifth time in their so far two hour journey that the baby has started crying. He gets it. Babies cry. But he hadn’t been expecting there to be one on the train. He’d assumed, apparently wrongly so, that there would be less of the noise that comes with flying.

He remembers taking trains as a kid with his family. It had always been fun. Granted, he’d been a child and not as easily distressed by the sound of crying babies.

Next to him, Theo sits quietly. His head is leaned back against the chair and his eyes are closed. He at least thought to bring earphones. Something Derek hadn’t even considered when they’d booked the trip.

As if feeling his gaze, Theo opens one of his eyes and looks at him. Derek nods his head to the back of the train and Theo’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Are you propositioning me?” 

His words come out louder than he probably intended due to the music blaring in his ears and Derek winces as heads turn in their direction. He pulls one of the earbuds from Theo’s ear and Theo glares. “Dude.”

“You’re one that just yelled about me propositioning you, Theo,” Derek says.

“Hey, you’re the one that nodded to the back of the train like you wanted to hook up,” Theo shrugs. He looks Derek over and smirks. “Which if that’s what you want…”

“It’s not,” Derek says, even as he feels his face heat up. Theo’s smirk grows and he curses himself and his stupid heart betraying him. “The baby,” Derek says quietly. “It’s driving me crazy.”

“Hurting your little wolfy ears,” Theo teases.

“I don’t have anything to protect them like you do,” Derek says.

Theo shrugs, “Should have brought headphones.”

“I wasn’t thinking about it,” Derek grumbles. “I thought we’d just have a nice trip on the train together.”

“Aww is it killing your mood?” Theo asks.

“Why am I friends with you again?” Derek asks.

Theo laughs, “Because you like me.” He gets in close and Derek holds his breath. “I know you do.”

“I like you better when you’re quiet,” Derek mutters, and Theo grins, clearly hearing the tick in his heart again. “Stop doing that,” Derek huffs.

“Then stop lying,” Theo says. “Maybe it’s time you just admit the truth, Derek.”

“Oh I do so love a good confession,” a female voice says from across the aisle.

Theo turns his head to look at the woman, eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

“Oh no,” she says, pulling a bag of popcorn from behind her. “Don’t mind me. Do continue.”

Derek and Theo share a look. “Is she serious?” Derek asks. Theo shrugs. 

“Oh I see, it might be uncomfortable to do this in front of a stranger,” the woman says. She leans across the aisle and holds out her hand. “I’m The Doctor.”

“The Doctor,” Derek says slowly.

“Yep! That’s me. I have credentials somewhere. In my pocket maybe. She reaches in and pulls out what looks like a screwdriver. Just not like any Derek has ever seen.

“What’s that thing?” Theo asks.

“Oh this?” The Doctor asks. “It’s my sonic. It works on everything. Except wood. I still haven’t found a setting for wood.”

“Right,” Derek says. “Well I’m Derek, and this is Theo.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” she says. “Now tell me, how long have you two been…”

“We’re not together,” Derek says.

“Oh no, I guessed that much, but you want to be,” she says. “It’s obvious. Though I am curious he knew you were lying so easily.”

“I just know him that well,” Theo says.

She studies his face, “No, I think it’s more than that.” She snaps her fingers. “Oh! Are you alien too?”

“Alien?” Derek asks.

“What do you mean too?” says Theo.

“I’m an alien,” The Doctor says. “From the planet Gallifrey. A Time Lord, or well, I guess now Time Lady. I’m still getting used to that.”

Theo and Derek share a look. Is she for real?

“I’m telling the truth,” she tells them. “I have two hearts and everything. Not that I can show you that.”

Derek tilts his head, listening. Next to him, Theo does the same. His eyes widen and so do Derek’s. “You do have two hearts,” Derek whispers.

“I just said I did,” she said. “Though how did you figure it out?”

“We listened,” Theo tells her. 

She’s clearly telling the truth. Her heart, or hearts, haven’t skipped a single beat since she started speaking. Derek can’t explain it, but he feels like he can trust her.

“Interesting,” she says. “And that’s how you heard Derek lie?”

Theo nods, “His heart skipped. It’s a common tell for lying.”

“Fascinating,” she murmurs. “What are you?”

Derek looks around, making sure no one is listening. But the area near them is thankfully clear now. “Werewolves.”

“Really?” she asks. “Now that is amazing. You don’t look like any werewolves I’ve ever seen. Most are big and hairy. The royal family has werewolf blood, you know?”

“I did not know that,” Derek says. “But that is interesting information.”

“Right?” The Doctor says. “I was there when Queen Victoria got scratched, and it’s passed down through the generations since then.”

“You met Queen Victoria?” Theo asks.

“Oh yes,” The Doctor says. “Me and Rose. I liked Rose.”

“Who’s Rose?” Derek asks.

“An old companion of mine,” The Doctor says. Her eyes veer off for a moment, getting sad. Then they snap back to Theo and Derek and she claps her hands with a grin. “Now you two!”

“What about us?”

“What is going on?” she asks. “I’ve been watching you, and there’s something. And clearly you know you like each other.”

“Theo’s not into me,” Derek says.

Theo turns his head, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“You’re not into me,” Derek says.

“Derek, I flirt with you all the time,” Theo says.

“You flirt with everyone!”

“Not the way I flirt with you!”

Derek blinks, “You like me?”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “No, Derek, I don’t like you. I love you, you big idiot.”

A slow smile spreads across Derek’s lips and he laughs happily. “I love you too. I just never knew…”

“Apparently I should have made myself more obvious,” Theo says. “At least that it wasn’t just physical. You know it could never be just physical with you, right?”

“Yeah I’m getting that,” Derek whispers. He sighs and closes his eyes when Theo touches his cheek. “Though that’s definitely good too.”

“I was hoping so,” Theo says. “Because I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“I’d like that too,” Derek whispers.

He hums when Theo closes the distance between them and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, almost reverent with the way his hand touches his cheek and their lips slide together.

They pull back when they hear sniffling and look across the aisle to see The Doctor wiping at her eyes. “Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the moment. I just love love.”

“Yeah,” Derek says, resting his head against Theo’s. “Me too.”

“I have an idea,” The Doctor says, a wide grinning spreading across her face. “We should go somewhere!”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” Theo asks.

“Well yes, on the train, but I mean somewhere else,” The Doctor says. “Somewhere magnificent.”

“Like where?”

“Anywhere! I have my TARDIS. We can anywhere your heart's desire.”

“Anywhere?” Derek asks.

“Anywhere in time and space,” she says. “Though there are some restrictions. We shouldn’t cross your own timelines. That can get messy. But anywhere, it’s yours.”

“I think I have an idea,” Theo says. “At least to start.”

“Perfect,” The Doctor says. “It’s always good to have a starting point. Now follow me.”

She stands up and starts walking away, towards the hall. “Now?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, when else?” 

Derek and Theo share a look before taking off after her, “But how do we get off the train?”

“My TARDIS,” she says. “It’s parked around here somewhere.”

“What’s a TARDIS?” Theo whispers to Derek, who shrugs.

“It’s like my ship,” she tells them. “You’ll see when we get there. I would prepare yourselves. It’s always a bit of a shock.” She opens a door and peeks in. “Ah! Here we are!”

There’s the sound of another door opening from inside the room. Derek looks to Theo, “Are we doing this?”

“Looks like it,” Theo says. “But if you want to back out, now’s probably the time.”

Derek doesn’t even have to think about it. He grins and takes Theo’s hand and pulls him into the room. He stops, confused. The only thing in here is a blue phone box. The door is open, and light is spilling out. 

“Doctor?” Derek calls.

“In here!” she yells. 

Derek tilts his head when the sound comes from inside the blue box. “How are we going to fit?”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Theo says, looking inside the TARDIS. He steps forward slowly, his head turning this way and that as he looks around. 

Derek follows him, his eyes widening as he realizes what Theo meant. Fitting definitely isn’t going to be a problem. “It’s… it’s bigger on the inside.”

“Love when they say that,” The Doctor says. She snaps her fingers and the door closes behind them. 

Derek jumps, looking behind him with wide eyes. He turns his head slowly, taking in the room he’s in. It’s unlike anything he’s ever seen. It’s dark, with parts of it glowing yellow and orange. It kind of looks like…

“Why do these things look like spider legs?” Theo asks.

“That’s what it is!” The Doctor says. “I was wondering. The TARDIS is going through a phase. Used to have pillars and round things everywhere. I loved the round things.”

“Right,” Derek says, stepping closer. “This thing flies?”

“Oh she definitely does,” The Doctor says with a grin. “Just tell me where and we’ll be on our way.”

“I want to see the stars,” Theo says. 

“Nice first choice,” The Doctor says. “Good way to get you used to traveling in here.” She moves around, pulling levers and pushing buttons. “I’d hold on. This can get kind of rocky.”

She’s not wrong, as soon as the TARDIS starts moving Derek is almost knocked off his feet. He holds onto the railing next to him with one hand and Theo’s hand with the other. It stops suddenly and Derek slams back into the railing.

The Doctor looks at what looks like a monitor and grins. “We’re here. Now come on.”

She runs to the door, Derek and Theo behind her, and throws it open. She steps back and Derek and Theo step up to the door. Derek gapes as he looks out at what’s in front of him. They’re in the stars, that much is clear. And below them is the Earth. He’s always imagined what it would be like to see it from above. But actually seeing it is something else. 

“It’s beautiful,” Derek whispers.

“Isn’t it?” The Doctor says. “I’ll never tire of this view.”

“Do you come here often?” Theo asks.

“Was that another pick up line of yours?” She asks. 

Theo rolls his eyes, “Nah, I only want to pick up one person.”

“You said you’d never tire of the view,” Derek says. “So you must have seen it before.”

“Oh I’ve seen it loads of times,” she says. “It’s always magnificent. To think of all the people down there, just living their lives. It looks so small from up here, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “It makes me feel small.”

Derek nods. He definitely gets that. There’s a whole universe out there, and they’re just people. Small in the grand scheme of things.”

“Nah,” The Doctor says. “I don’t think you’re small. I think you’re giants. Each one of you has a spark inside you. Something that can lead you to greatness. Both of you included.”

“You think so?” Theo asks.

“I know, it” she says. “And I can show the world, no, the universe, if you want.”

“What are you saying?” Derek asks.

“I’m asking if you want to come with me,” she says. “To see the universe and everything it has to offer. It’s all at the tip of your fingers. All you have to do is say yes.”

Derek looks back out at the view before him. He thinks of seeing so many more views like this, exploring new worlds, seeing the past and future. Anything he could ever dream of. And he’d get to do it with Theo.

He looks to Theo, who raises an eyebrow. Derek nods. Theo grins.

“We’re in,” they say in unison.

The Doctor grins, “Excellent. You’re going to love it.”

Derek has no doubt they are. He’d always wanted to travel and see distant places when he was younger, and now he has the chance. He gets to go wherever his heart desires, with the man he loves by his side. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
